With Grace Part 1
by lumiinous
Summary: A force in her mind is what wills Renesmee Cullen to wrong, unintentionally. Her life is soon shaken by this and she can only imagine why she commits such actions...or is it something beyond her own knowledge? The Host meets the Twilight Saga!


**Scarlet Mist**

_1. West Lake_

Jasper trailed behind Alice, his eyes fixed on me.

"They'll be here soon." He glanced briefly.

It wasn't surprising that Carlisle and Esme had gone hunting on a fine day such as this, although it didn't make sense to miss out on my present revelation. To make matters more upsetting, my mum and dad had gone to a restaurant in Seattle, for a romantic night out. Once again, I would be without them.

I was 14 last week - Mum and Dad bought me a book to help me study my dream career. It was titled 'Astronomies and Horoscopes'; Jacob gave me pair of emerald slip-on shoes, with gold sequins on their brims and their soles felt soft as silk (he was certainly aware of my light feet); Carlisle and Esme paid for my blonde hair highlights and a new pair of sunglasses for the summer, to equal the price. Unfortunately, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper, were in the Mediterranean for two weeks, not returning until today, three days after my birthday. Yet I was still glad that hadn't affected their gift preparation.

Rosalie marvelled from the porch, she had allowed herself to take a break from baking a surprise meal for our reunion - still, I could smell every ingredient from where I stood, but tried not to guess.

She bared a gleaming white smile and winked at me.

It was then that once Jasper had positioned himself beside Alice, that Emmett pulled the grey cloak off of the object - indeed, I'd already realised that it was a car from the shape, but I only hoped that they had asked dad what I truly wanted.

"We all contributed to this thing. It'll definitely give you style." Emmett grinned at me as I stood, speechless.

It was what I wanted!

"Wow. A 2010 Chevrolet Camaro! _This _is the one reason I got up this morning! You guys are amazing!"

I rushed over to Emmett first, squeezing him as hard as I could to show my enthusiasm, until he eventually winced.

"Whoa there Nessie, go easy on the waist." He chuckled.

I did the same to Alice, Jasper and Rosalie, so they all would knew how much I adored them for this.

Later on, once Jasper and Emmett had reversed my new car into the garage, Rosalie called us into the house to start on a nice dish of linguine pasta and southern fried chicken. We all sat down, except for Rosalie, who strode around the table hoping that nobody's faces turned sour at the appearance of my dish. Of course, I was the only one to eat anything. But the others repeated glances at me from their statuesque postures, probably making sure I never showed any signs of sickness or vomiting (since they never tried the food they cooked, they were most likely to be uncertain whether it guarantees good standard).

I shovelled the last pasta noodle and chunk of chicken with my fork, and raised them to my mouth and swallowed them within a half second.

"Mmm…it's delicious Rose. Do you read minds too?" I chorused with the others in laughter.

"Edward warned me about your Italian appetite. " She replied, smiling.

"He was right when he said you always appeared satisfied with human food."

I froze for a minute. "Yes, well I do prefer blood. But as if you can place that on a dish." I joked, although everyone's faces fell silent.

Nevertheless, Rosalie did not frown or smile, she only gazed at me with content ochre eyes, like a mother looks down at her eldest daughter with admiration.

It was then that I heard the faint sound of thudding paws pacing toward us. We rose automatically, pivoting to the source of the sound waves.

I leaned forward to search through the dynamic night, a few bushes shuffled; I sniffed the air.

"It's my Jacob." I breathed quietly.

Suddenly he pounced out of the darkness onto me, being playful as always. Everyone else in the room departed into thin air, leaving us undisturbed. For a moment, I buried my face in his thick black fur, until it faded away to reveal his hard abdomen.

He kissed my blushing left cheek, his lips were smooth and firm.

"So you ready for it?"

"Ready for what Jake?" My eyes narrowed. This was the anxiety that always annoyed me - him making plans without my knowing and expecting me to be prepared.

I wrapped my arms around his broad bare shoulders, as he hauled me back onto the balls of my feet.

"Me and the guys have organised a camping trip tonight. I thought you might wanna come."

The phrase 'organised' caused my lips to twitch a little in amusement; the day outs he 'organised' often resulted in the pack arguing whether to do one thing or the other. Jacob clearly knew what my reaction would be in any case, as he kissed me again to ensure that I was in my usual loving trance, making me vulnerable to his charms.

"I wish you wouldn't do that." I muttered softly.

"Do what?" His perfectly tanned face creasing with question.

"You know, your dazzling. My mum explained about my dad doing exactly the same thing. You've learnt it off of him, haven't you?"

"I've no idea what you're talking about, but I'll take that as a yes." His voice strangely smug.

I hopped outside alongside him and toyed with his dense, jet black hair. Together we walked over to the garage. I clasped my hands together in excitement, waiting for him to notice the new addition.

"Wow. Some birthday present. I'm surprised vampires have a taste for things other than blood." He ran his hand down the car's bonnet, obviously envious.

"Especially for a $40,000 Chevy."

"Yeah, but at least they made an effort to ask dad about the one I always dreamt of, instead of giving it away by asking me first." I sighed, the summer heat radiating on my skin as I lured his attention away from the car, our lips manoeuvring in the darkening day.

Meanwhile, we both turned to the approaching vibrations being streamed through the weak breeze. Carlisle was first out of the lingering black - his kind eyes and smile welcoming Jacob. Soon after came Esme. Her breath renewed with the scent of animal blood - it tingled on my tongue, activating my thirst. I squeezed Jacob's hand. In response, he rubbed my shoulders, trying to relax my persuading monster-of-a-mind.

"Hey Carlisle, Esme." I nodded to them, relieving myself of sick thoughts.

"Renesmee and Jacob, I believe you both to be well?" Carlisle spoke barely more than a whisper.

"Better as ever Doc." Jacob called to them in the distance. Henceforth, within less than a second, both of them had raced to my side, hands on shoulders.

"So where will you be heading tonight?" Esme's angelic voice murmured to my ear.

"Going off on a camping trip with the pack." Jacob interrupted before I could part lips.

They glanced at him blindly, he ignored their speculating. Carlisle faced back at me, smiling again.

"Perhaps you should both hunt whilst you're there. We don't want any hunts at dawn tomorrow, our kind still needs rest." He patted my shoulder as Esme pecked my forehead lightly. They were gone.

"So what do you recommend?" Me and Jacob had shared various memories with each other for 3 minutes now. Racing absent-mindedly, I had suggested a different diagnosis for each scenario, he had in return. I paced further ahead, boasting about my speed in comparison to his phased potential. Although he scored another point by mentioning Leah's unbeatable pace.

"I prescribe you with a dose of aggression and ever-growing enthusiasm." I joked, touching his fingertips slightly, sharing my last sight of him fisting the boastful Kayleb Hayes from Forks High School.

"Boy, did I knock his nose in." Jacob grinned before phasing into his wolf form to match my pace.

I cringed at the image. "Yeah. Even though you caused his dad to almost sue my Headmaster for allowing it, I'm proud of you Jake." My hand concealed itself in his glossy deep brown fur.

"He should think before he acts. Putting his arm around me and calling me 'babe' is not exactly what I call wise." Jacob snorted as we replayed our perspectives.

I came to a sudden stop and tugged on his hand. We had reached the reservation and stood on the sidewalk of the clear highway. I was motionless. Jacob, however, stepped forward a few times until he halted, his eyes penetrating. He probably tried to understand my thoughts as he phased, to measure up just above my height. I inhaled deeply, allowing the strong fragrance to fill my taste buds. It wasn't new of course, it was unappetising - I just needed to check that Sam's pack had passed already.

"Don't worry Nessie, I called Sam and he said we were able to do whatever we want, tonight." His eyes gestured the road leading to the Uley's house.

"I know, I know. I was a little unsure, that's all. I thought that if the path was old, then maybe we could continue; otherwise not."

Reason being, Jake and I had gone to Claire's birthday party less than a week ago - she had just turned 18 (somehow her body still hadn't been introduced to the shape shifting genes). As she gathered her breath to blow out the candles on the cake, Jacob slapped her on the back - like you would to a friend to express your happiness - but unfortunately, he wasn't aware of how hard he had hit her until she screamed. Ever since, Quil has been cussing him for breaking Claire's shoulder. So despite Sam trying to lead Quil away from Jacob's path the whole time, we can't be sure how mad he is and what he'll do to convey it.

Jacob smirked a little, and I wondered why at first. Hence, the rev of a car's engine echoed on my ear drums. In the meantime, mum's red Pontiac Solstice Convertible ( a bit of a mouthful) wheeled around the bend, coming to a stop beside us.

"Mum, dad." I rubbed Jacob's shoulder before facing them, their calm faces understated all of their emotions, it was unbelievably difficult to read their expressions.

"Having fun?" Dad beamed, his arm slung around mum's shoulders - she seemed to be looking ahead, at the quiet road.

"Um, yeah." I flinched at dad's raised eyebrows. Again, I wasn't sure whether he was focusing on Jacob's mind or mine. Either way, he appeared interested.

"Get a good night's sleep Nessie. If you're lucky, Jacob can come to the cinema with us, tomorrow; I doubt even _Leah_ would want to miss out on the thrilling new epic, downtown." He grinned for a moment, triggering me to giggle under my breath. Dad despised the original version of 'Bloody Burdens' in 1992, so he told me. And now, with the release of a newer take on the script, he was convincing us that it would be a thousand times better, in comparison. 'Bloody Burdens' was a diary of a serial killer, converted into a film. In spite of the slaughter and gore, I actually found it fascinating to have a murderer's words and emotions being portrayed on screen. It made my heart race with each jab of the knife.

I examined Jacob's tensed face, his eyes flickered to mine in an instant. With that, his face recovered it's statuesque features - smooth and perfect. I glanced back at dad, his fingers breaking the temporary silence with continuous tapping. Mum's eyes then turned on Jacob's, bringing brightness to his cheeks.

"Bring her home at 3, will you Jake? Seth and Leah can come if they're not busy. We'll pay." Her sweet, lark voice uttered.

"Take her for a morning run, will you?"

Jacob saluted. "Yes, ma'am."

The engine roared to life in a second, and the volume of their goodbyes loomed, although I couldn't figure out the exact words they said.

I took Jacob's hand in mine and without warning, pulled him after my blurring figure - I'd estimated 30 seconds until arriving at our destination, if he could keep up.

We'd finally made it to the forest clearing, with 6 seconds to spare. The Clearwater siblings and the newbie (a boy my age) all sat cross-legged around the campfire. Surprisingly, they had all phased before my arrival. I regarded their knife-edged canines, barely showing behind their thinly parted lips. Like Carlisle and Edward, I was also amazed by the genetics and features of shape shifters - you could say that it was a rather select hobby, not something you could discuss in the human class. I resumed, envious of the broad structure of their snouts, glowing faintly in the dim light. Seth crouched beside his sister on a tree stump - Leah, exchanging lifeless looks as they answered each others thoughts. Arched over his neighbouring shadow, she stared at the dirt turf massaging her immense paws. A backpack, possibly hers due to a flowery odour, had been flung on its side behind her, a couple of cheese sandwiches poking out of the unzipped, top section.

Seth's green eyes blinked, before darting to Leah's posture, nodding in response to her quick glance. His dark, chocolaty brown fur, wafted back and forth with each blow of wind. Then I turned to the new boy, still as stone in his human form. There was something about him - his breathing tone was alike to Jacob's, I paused for a moment. He exhaled heavily, his essence was warm, welcoming almost. We breathed in again at the same time, in rhythm with each other.

The boy shuddered as he raised his head to glimpse at me briefly, this must have been his first time where he was accompanied by a stench such as mine. I looked away without thought, from his dark omen-like eyes that brought me immediate displeasure - it was as if he was cussing me, praying my leave. His heartbeat pumped louder and louder in my head, he must have been scared of me. Was he?

What disturbed me more was his constant fidgeting with a pinewood token he had in his bronze, matured hands. I think it was some kind of design of carved pinewood, it certainly smelt like fresh pine. Maybe it was some kind of voodoo chanting object? But my mind was teasing me. Besides, I felt like I knew him, but I suppose many strangers would feel the same way if they'd been living with shape shifting beings all their lives. The boy's presence in the clearing gave the atmosphere some kind of beauty to it. I couldn't understand why my heart was disrupted by each glance of his - it was as if my hormones were triggered by his sullen looks. Somehow, I found him more attractive than Jacob. Ugh! That thought passed all of a sudden when he grunted at me.

I placed myself on a log, its crippled but jagged bark pierced through my pressuring hands. My eyes wondered to Jacob's, his eyes then followed mine over to the boy. I studied him one more time, before Jacob's hand met mine as we huddled together; he leant closer, and whispered words into my ear. Our eyes both glowered at the boy who seemed to be leaning forward to hear. Jacob must have hissed at him in his thoughts, because of the boy's 'turn the other cheek' reaction.

"His parents died in an arsenic attack a few years ago. Although he wasn't there of course, he was with his aunt on the other side of the world; you could say that he was merely a _pet _of theirs. Anyway, his aunt died soon after from a heart attack and social services took him in. It was then that one of the staff went a bit sympathetic and adopted him. Until he was about 15 years old, she unfortunately died in a car accident. Shame. No one else claimed him after that. A week ago I saw him on a sidewalk in Seattle. He was totally messed up. And so, I went all cute on him and invited him to stay with us. Oh, and his name is Daison James." Jacob finished, eyeing Daison (presumably listening to his troubled thoughts).

I glared at the boy again and again, envious of his russet skin that brought out his copper brown eyes, glinting light in the fading sun. His waving bronze hair was remarkably fine, with a defined abdomen further down, that stunned me in some ways. What was I doing? I was growing more attracted to him with each passing moment, it didn't seem normal. Though I didn't cease my dreamy speculation because Jacob's mind appeared to be elsewhere until he huddled beside me once again.

"I found out that he had Quilete genes from his records. I've no idea how he coped at the beginning with the whole phasing ordeal, but he knows almost everything about being a shape shifter…and he's an experienced hunter. Shame Sam doesn't get recruits like that in his pack." We met Daison's third glance, Jacob pulled a face at my intrigue.

"We call him Dice. Go easy on him, he never forgets his past."

"You sure it's a good idea to look after him? I mean, he must have _some _family searching for him." My voice was muffled by Jacob's hot hands on my shoulder, rising in temperature.

"Well what did you expect me to do Nessie? Like I told you, he's messed up. You see how he looks at us." His sudden rise in volume caused Seth and Leah to resolve to their human expressions.

I grabbed his hand automatically and said the first thing that came into my mind.

"Let's play a game." I scanned the audience to check for any signs of life. Leah phased and grinned for a second, that was enough to boost my confidence.

"How about 'spin the bottle'?"

Fortunately they all agreed without question and I got rewarded for my quick-minded actions. Seth and Leah proposing rules about the game that I'd never heard of. Although we didn't have the traditional plastic bottle to spin, (we'd decided to use a stick) we still enjoyed ourselves.

Ha, that raised a few brows.

"Give it here." Leah snatched Seth's shattered stick, which he had had trouble spinning with his momentous force. She flicked it into the ivy bush behind her, snickering at me.

"Learning from the ladies are we Seth?" Jacob laughed. I was going to join in with him, but as no one else was amused by his sarcasm, I tried to shut him up by stamping on his foot, hoping no one would notice. He let out a small cry of pain.

The replacement stick was larger and more mangled, as Leah spun it gently, releasing a quick sneer at her brother.

It pointed at me. That was surprising.

"Aha! Who will be the lucky man?" She teased, looking around her for any pleased faces.

I couldn't see any, at least not obviously pleased. On the contrary, when I glanced at Jacob, his features tensed, his eyes fixed on Dice. I couldn't imagine Dice feeling any attraction to me whatsoever, and how could he? I must have seemed like a sourly-scented intruder, stealing his new family from him.

The stick spun again. Its speed steadied once it rotated 3 times, and appeared to be stopping in front of Dice.

I looked back at Jacob, his eyes narrowing, as if he was dreading the coming moment. I squeezed his hand again and again, it was then that I heard the 'Oh' of the Clearwaters.

I turned immediately to see the stick, motionless, its winding structure _just _pointing at Seth. I could feel Jacob's fist relax with relief.

"Uh, I'm forfeiting this one guys." He murmured, his eyes studying the distance between him and Dice and the stick's point. I think he was also relieved that it hadn't stopped at Dice - we knew what havoc would have occurred if we didn't have our luck.

Leah moaned, the excitement drained from her hopeful face.

"Fine. If you forfeit, you have to dive into West lake."

The whole pack looked a bit puzzled by her idea. As for me, I didn't have the slightest idea where this lake was. I bit my lip in embarrassment of unknowing.

"Great forfeit Leah." Dice snapped, which was the first few words I'd heard him say since arriving.

"Hey! What brains do you even _have _to come up with a better one. I chose the coldest lake in the reservation. What more do you want?"

"I say - sorry Seth - that you dive into the West lake naked." He announced, fairly smug.

Dice brightened a little, this was probably the first sign of confidence the pack had seen from him. As for Leah, I doubted she cared about the matter.

A minute passed, I couldn't be sure whether Dice had really said anything; due to their silence, I got a bit muddled with what had just been discussed.

It was then that Seth held his head high and muttered the one word I least expected.

Okay.

Me, Jacob and the pack traced Seth's steps as he hesitantly strode down the mossy slope, towards the mysterious West lake. I considered it mysterious since mist sheeted it miles out, and if I examined closely, I would shudder because of the black water, uninviting and deadly - so I thought. Almost with every pace I slid on the rotting vegetation, repeatedly disorientated. I couldn't stop staring at the lake, it made me fearful in some sense, but curious in another.

Leah skipped to her brother's side and whispered something to his ear, her penetrating eyes fixed on me. What was she saying? I removed my heels and my toes just managed to touch the water, it felt cool and instantly, I forgot all my worries. Literally. We had found our place on the bank, a few metres from Dice, still confident. Leah perched herself on Jacob's left wing, giggling under her breath. However, we couldn't resist cooing Seth as he untied his black leather belt, followed by his black denim jeans and then his grey boxer shorts…I closed my eyes, not _afraid _of seeing Seth completely skin bare, but _ashamed _of allowing myself to be at the scene of an undressed werewolf - who was in his human form! What would mum and dad say?

The water slithered like a snake without scales up from my toes, it's warm textured breath was comforting on my skin. After a few minutes of grovelling in my scolding thoughts, the cooing stopped and I felt the water ripples on my bare feet, slightly, combined with the sound of a splash. But I didn't dare look up this time, I felt strangely tired with exhaustion. My mind paused its buzzing statements…I lowered my head.

"What you hiding under there Ness?" Jake combed away my shrouding ringlets and held my chin, as he kissed me. Why couldn't I feel the pressure of his lips on me? I felt completely nerveless. It was probably the cold air, I hope.

I yawned before stretching my arms."Hey…where's Seth?" My eyes adjusted to the moon's beam of light. I quailed softly, everything was a blur. I turned away from Jacob, hearing his annoyed humph of a sigh, and focused on the dynamic blackness of the water, searching for Seth. I could just separate the water from the land. I peered pass Jacob to see no one seated beside him. The cold bit at me then, causing me to shiver down my spine. It must have been past midnight, the air was thin on my tongue. I breathed in and out over and over. "Where's the pack?" I gazed at Jacob's baffled expression.

"It was past their bedtimes so they disappeared back to base. Along with Seth of course - and don't fret, he stripped naked and swam for about 2 hours in the lake." He sniggered.

I couldn't believe it! I'd probably been sleeping for the whole evening! But how?

"How long was I out?" I gawked hopelessly.

"Hmm, I'd say a good 3 hours."

"So the pack have just left then?" I wondered about that for a moment. My thoughts had caused me to drift off into a well-needed sleep. Although it only seemed less than 10 minutes ago that I gave up on being awake.

"C'mon Nessie. Our so-called _camping _trip has just been terminated for us abandoned folk. We'd better make the most of our alone time." With that, he helped me crawl back onto my unbalanced feet, and glided into the lake on his toes. I sighed, despite of my early sleeping hours, I hallucinated the grass as a comfy mattress - that was when my arm was yanked almost out of its socket by Jacob. He hauled me into the lake with him, but I couldn't find the words to interfere.

"Jake! What the hell do you think you're doing? I'm soaked! What were you thinking?" I expected my eyes to flame, I was drenched to the bone, but the coolness settled me within a minute or two; Jacob grinned cheerfully at me. He dived underwater then, leaving me to kick my legs faster to keep myself upright, feeling nothing and seeing nothing beneath. It was like a big black abyss, ready to swallow me up when I least expected it.

"Jake?" I couldn't see him at all, the eerie mist still cloaked the surface of the lake, I began to feel a little unstable without him.

"Jake?" I called again, hoping to hear his warm voice reply - it didn't. I called again and again, getting colder with anxiety.

"Hey there Ness!" Water splashed over from behind, dampening my hair all the more. His sudden bellowing caused my voice chords to spring, as I was completely frozen with shock.

He chuckled, "Careful, keep those legs kicking." hands on my waist.

Jacob and I spent all night in the lake. His body heat helped me to relax, it was then that we embraced the moment. Sure, I've heard about making out with boyfriends and all that nonsense - I know every detail thanks to my all-knowing mum (I had to unwillingly listen to all her 'growing up ordeals'). How could the conversation have gotten any more boring that evening? Anyway, despite her informative button being pushed, my stupid brain gathered all of the outcome.

After our bathing, Jacob carried me up onto the mossy slope, surprisingly defying friction by not slipping over. He hummed to me my favourite song: blues on the hillside. Obviously his voice lacked some smooth rhythm, but when he gaped in contentment of our glorious night together, I was quite satisfied. My mind shut down within a few minutes, which happened on occasion, now it seemed. Waking up wouldn't trouble me for now, I was too breathless to revive myself.

_Help me…someone please help me…please help me._

Someone stuttered the words. In the distance, I could just sight a figure on the grass. I was back at West Lake, I could see them from the forest. I hurried towards them. I had to help them. They slightly moved their hand from their chest, a sweet scent gushed in the breeze. It flowed down my throat like a mouth-watering syrup of air. I had to swallow. It made me nervous without it. I continued panting as I strode closer to the figure, it's distinctive features portrayed a young woman. Her long, silvery white curls spread out around her paling face. She lay paralysed, her shaking hands masking a bloody wound on her stomach. Her expression was exceedingly frightened. What had happened to her?

I got closer, avoiding her delicious scent. I would have bitten her without question, but I had to obey my rightful human mind when it came to speculating the wound. I had to help - but I didn't know how. Before I managed to pace a few more strides out onto the open bank, another breeze blew from behind me. It did not smell of blood. Neither did it smell of the damp, northern wind. It was bitterly sour, cold and electric on my skin. I imagined myself green as I spat out the rising vomit from my throat onto the ground. Yuck! What was that? I had never smelt something so distasteful. In the meantime, the breeze passed, avoiding the current of the present wind. How could that be? All of a sudden, the young woman yelped in pain as her petrified hands shot to her side. She choked a little, her stomach rising as if something was overwhelming her body in that particular area. I could hear her mechanical heart pulsing at an incredible rate - it kept getting faster and faster until I thought it'd explode. Then everything went still - the wind, the woman and me. Her heartbeats had come to an end. I gasped - something was dragging me away, further back into the dense wood. My vision blurred all in an instant. My last sight was that of the woman, merging into a dark figure in the distance. Her chest was _moving_ abnormally - I think that was the right word to use. I didn't understand. What was happening _now?_

My eyes flew open to the dawning aurora. It was indeed early morning. The strange dream had left me dumbstruck. My hand raised to what seemed to be a kind of aching in my head; I ran my fingers along my brow, trying to identify it. Soon enough, my index finger stopped in the middle, it caused me to wince a little in pain. Pressing the point more, a burning sensation paused my breathing. I tapped it twice, already feeling regret of falling into sleep - I squirmed in agony. I needed to tell mum and dad as soon as possible.

_2. Premonition_

Once I crawled wearily to Jacob's side, I woke him, bracing myself for his usual morning mood. He groaned as he rolled over from his awkward sleeping position, his face printed on by the thick layer of grass.

"Huh? What is it Nessie? What's wrong?" His voice was weak.

"I don't actually know. I mean, I just feel a bit odd right now." I touched my forehead with the last word said, still muttering on as fast as my lips could move although he probably didn't understand any of it.

"Oh crap, shall I go get Leah's backpack for you to throw up into?" He rose from the ground, rubbing his eyes and blinking, adjusting to the morning spectrum.

I drew back, offended. "I don't feel sick, Jacob. I feel…" How would I describe the fire in my head, according to my science revision - "I've got a migraine."

"Migraine? Err…I might have to take you home _now_, Nessie. We don't have any paracetamol here."

"Okay. You gonna come or….?" I held out my hand, awaiting his mirrored action.

His lips parted for a fraction of a second, before being interrupted by a moan from behind us.

"Cut it out lovebirds. Some of us are a little nocturnal, here." Leah knelt, eyes half open, with her navy blue sleeping bag gift-wrapping her from her bare shoulders to feet. I turned back to Jacob, our eyes shortly widened by the sound of Leah's cussing.

"I have a premonition, Jake. Maybe….maybe I'm displaying symptoms of some other illness." I reached again, to take his hand in mine, furthermore sharing my disturbing dream and painful influx. He shuddered, as he stepped back from my grasp, his face tense.

I remained to hear his verdict. He didn't answer me until a minute had passed.

"I really think you should go see Carlisle about this. It's like…" He struggled with the word, pursing his lips. "Some horror film inside your head."

My arms dropped to my side. Was he _that _concerned about my dream, rather than the mysterious aching? Was he that stupid? I ought to slap him now!

I felt a flaming temper rising in me. With all my years of experience of being a half-vampire, the one thing I couldn't control was anger, it always got the better of me. Were my teeth at the ready? I stared deep into Jacob's eyes, guilt wiping the monster's encouragement from inside me. Somehow, I was able to swallow the blaze in my throat, cringing at the slight shock that streamed through my veins. I gulped the thin air.

"Other than my dreams Jacob. I've studied almost everything there is to know about migraines, and the pressure points are never precisely in the middle of your forehead."

His arm held my waist, his face thoughtful.

"My case, for instance." I added.

Jacob had to remain at the campsite with the pack. He knew I'd come to no harm except that of the lightest fly irritating my skin. I recalled the words he had whispered to my ear before I left: _Don't negotiate with any strangers, they'll ask questions._

I vaguely understood the meaning of them, but the thing with Jacob was that he had a moral to each experience - I knew he loved me all too much, it would be _his _funeral if I were to prick my finger on a thorn.

"Nessie? Back this early?" Dad sat on the porch steps, his arms cradled mum by his side - she was still as marble until she noticed my attempted smile. She propped her head on dad's shoulder, smiling in response as she gazed into my eyes.

"What's the matter, darling?" Her voice was tuned to a whisper, her buttery gold eyes darted to dad for details.

Yawning with fatigue, I referred to my forehead with my hand, as I waited for dad to read my thoughts. He then spoke softly to mum, adapting my mind's interpretation of the previous night and present morning.

They rose from their sculptured postures and beamed at me.

"Come inside. You can show the others your eventful trip." Dad held out his hand for me, as mum strode inside ahead of us.

The rest of my family delayed their conversations and turned to me, each displaying their personal sign of delight. Alice was the first to escort me to the couch, along with dad - my parents sat on either side of me with an apparent eagerness to their faces, although they had already acknowledged my memories.

Alice seated herself on the arm of the couch beside me, Jasper stood, surprisingly relaxed, on her right.

"So will it be show not tell? Or - " Jasper uttered.

"Um…" I interrupted. "Where's Rose and Emmett? They don't usually miss out on my arrivals. And what about Carlisle too? I need to talk to him and Esme."

Dad sensed my worry and holstered me up from my position and held me securely in mid-air, my face meeting his smile. His left hand supported my thighs - his right hand firm on my back.

"Don't you worry, Nessie. Your mum and I have _demanded _that your Aunt and Uncle go choose another film, for this evening. Something romantic for you and Jacob, I guess?" He chortled. I was a little amazed that he didn't include the whereabouts of Carlisle and Esme. Besides, I was certain that my grandfather didn't do shifts on a sunny day like this.

"No, that wouldn't be reasonable at all; Seth and Leah are coming too, remember." I didn't care to mention Dice, or the atmosphere would otherwise tense. Still, I expected him to lower me down to the ground, but instead, he tightened his grip and sighed.

"Like they'll approve - we might as well be hunting."

"Why don't we hunt? Night outs with the pack is a one way ticket to the Intoxicated Pedestrian Clinic, on occasion. C'mon, you know how Leah got so upset by the ending of 'Loving You A Last Time' that she drank all the cinema's lemonade." I laughed with him, slightly hearing a quiet, gentle chuckle from the others.

"It's a good thing cinemas don't sell alcohol…or have one bathroom, that's for sure." Emmett strode in with Rosalie, his enthusiastic grin never ending. Rosalie placed a white carrier bag on the kitchen counter - Alice dashed to her side in a flash, clasping her hands together and literally hopping on the spot. "Did you get the exact design?"

"A party dress by Tsega." Rosalie removed clothing from the bag, handling it so gently, it looked like she was caressing it.

I marvelled at the small-waist costume; it would suit Alice well. It had a low neckline to allow the appearance of her cleavage, and the basic lavender under dress was satin, overlaid by a lighter purple chiffon layer, which was almost transparent. It was sleeveless, strapless, and above the knee. But I had to envy the workmanship of the design - I _adored _the flaring frills that cascaded over the brim. I turned to see mum's anxious eyes meeting mine. We exchanged the same martyred look.

As Alice held the dress in front of her small figure, examining it's fit, she glared at me from the corner of her eye.

"For you, Renesmee. _I _picked it especially. You'll look ravishingly beautiful in it, I'm sure."

What a surprise. I flinched like when touching my forehead - for me? It was extremely unlikely that I would seem more charming by wearing _that _tunic. Had she really imagined me being enhanced to an angel's standard by wearing a dress? And anyway, I was already an angel by Jacob's books. With determination, Alice stretched out her hand to offer me the garment. Her expression repelled a little as I stepped forward to receive it (she was probably a bit jealous).

Emmett and Jasper sustained their perplexed concepts, it was easy to recognize their doubtful expressions after years of living with them. I could also tell that mum felt a little uneasy about the dress, she shifted to my side as I walked warily towards it - accompanied by dad, smiling smugly by my anxiety.

"You'll look stunning." Rosalie assured.

Stunning. I could be all but stunning. What did it mean when I was praised for my beauty each day anyway? I was beautiful, as it was - wasn't that enough? Did it mean that they wanted to show me off as a dazzling young woman this evening? I would allow it, yes. But I still felt a little offended by their choice of words. Me? Even more lovely? It was unimaginable…from my eyes only, it seemed. Yes, I'm hugely vain at the moment.

Two hours and 46 minutes passed. I had abandoned the matter about conversing with Carlisle about my problem - I would resume to it later.

I left the house with mum, Rosalie and Emmett, to hunt for a portion of blood to quench my inevitable thirst. Emmett was first to tear apart the flesh of a cougar, quickly followed by mum capturing it's mate. Meanwhile, Rosalie suggested that I should accompany her downstream to where the coyotes, and possibly mountain lions, ran their food errands. We reached the mark where the tallest ferns grew. I raced away, trailing the scent of a pair of mammals, unsure what it was due to the blur of the ground beneath, disguising the paw prints.

Finally, I had sprinted so far that I no longer sensed the thuds of my family.

I came to a halt. I think the mammals were half my size, if not, bigger. Their smell was strong, unavoidable almost. I studied my surroundings - I recalled the same gnarled roots folding over the surface of the forest floor, the same scattered twigs that measured less than 30 centimetres. I was where I had started. Presumably, being so absorbed in my instincts, I had forgotten to hunt within a mile of the others.

Just then, a vibration unlike the scurrying of a mouse, swept beneath the soles of my feet. I moved slowly towards the source, ignoring the minute heartbeats elsewhere. I knelt down at the entrance to a burrow, leaning forward to gather the rhythm of hearts gushing blood, my mouth watering at the image.

From within the burrow, glowed the nervous liquid brown eyes of two cougar cubs - their rough, thick golden fur was dappled by splodges of cream, much dimmer in comparison. I smiled. Focusing on their heedful faces. I was thirsty. Too thirsty. But at the sight of these helpless cubs whose parents were likely to be murdered by my mum and Emmett, I felt renewed with an energy - I fought away my bloodlust for the time being, yet I knew it wouldn't be at bay for long. Just to think, those rare beauties would be torn and masked by blood, if I were to lose my sanity.

In less than a second, I caressed their cheekbones and recoiled. I ran home. I fled from the coming moment. On the way back to the house, I drank from an elk - it was the least I could do in my hour of privacy. My family were certainly not going to be amused by my delay in returning to them. Rosalie, Emmett and my mum were stone angels on the doorstep, their foreboding faces renewed with relief.

"Don't wonder off like that." Mum was first to run to my side, slouching her arm around my waist; I propped my head on her shoulders whilst walking into the house at an unusually slow pace.

I'd already decided it best not to share the earlier dismissal of my instincts, a debate would begin. I dragged my tired feet through the doorway, noticing Jacob and Leah curled up on the couch at opposite ends, deep asleep. I chuckled. They snored in their human forms. Jacob stretched his legs so far that they briefly touched Leah - he immediately winced as he felt her toes, eyes still closed tight.

"Hey Nessie." I jumped a little at the sudden break of silence. Seth had seated himself on the closest kitchen counter, Dice standing lifeless by his side. My eyes widened at the rise and fall of his magnificent chest.

"Uh…hey Seth. Dice." I nodded to them in turn, still frozen by the revelation.

"You never mentioned the new member." Dad drew to my side, replacing mum's pose. I looked away, back to Jacob's relaxed figure; I could feel everyone's intrigue setting on me.

"He's introduced himself, I presume." I half-heartedly turned to Dice, sharing a small smile at the corner of my mouth. I knew I was impolite, using _him _instead of _you_. But it was hard not to repeat Jacob's habit when I'd noted each word he said last night. Still, I couldn't deny that the new member of the pack _was _impressive - in more ways than one.

Dice was about to answer, but, as usual, was interrupted by Alice. "Ten minutes until it starts. We need to hurry up, or there'll be no one to see us modified." Modified? I doubted they'd recognize our change in appearance, anyway.

"Get changed now!" She gestured me to the stairs, which I at once climbed. I reached Alice's room, grabbing the purple party dress folded on the bed.

"Don't worry Alice, my hands are just as nimble as yours." I heard the low whisper of mum as she stood by my side in an instant, combing through my wild and knotted hair. "You'll look perfect Renesmee. I'll have these ringlets damped and blown dry within a few minutes, I'm sure Alice won't mind being a few seconds late."

I giggled at that. "I don't mind that, but Alice, well she'll want the biggest audience." I signalled for mum to stop, undoing my buttoned opal blouse and pulling over the costume. Resuming, mum untangled my ringlets and wet them with a damp cloth, carefully. Then she blew them herself to precise dryness. Lastly, I yanked off my blue jeans and shoes, and slid on a pair of Carvela dark purple (almost black, I would have thought), small-buckled heels. I handed my top, jeans and slip-ons to mum. It was then that she turned me to face the mirror. We were both amazed.

Me, Jacob, Leah and Dice were in my Camaro - Jacob at the front wheel. Whilst Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper were in Emmett's Jeep - he, of course, drove that one. Carlisle and Esme hopped into the black BMW. And at the end of the line of our expensive sports cars, mum was driving, with dad at her side...and Seth in the backseat because of the strain on space. I stepped one foot at a time, out of my car. Jacob escorted me by the hand, into the building, closely followed by my formal party parading down the sidewalk a few metres to finally turn, like a show of angels, through the cinemas entrance doors. Jacob fiddled with the scattered clippings of jasmine in my hair, as Carlisle came forward to pay and receive our tickets. I couldn't believe it. People queuing behind and in front of us, stood dumbstruck by our outstanding looks. I, for one, was stunned by the astonished faces haunting my every move, pointing and gossiping.

The curtain opened and the screen lit up, wowing viewers with it's amplified sound that sent weak vibrations through the floor (although it felt augmented for the humans). Me and Jacob huddled together as we stared at the moving pictures on the screen. I tried to understand the plot, but it kept alternating between different character's perspectives. I think there were 8 main cast. It began with the break up of a middle aged woman and her husband that was confined to a wheelchair, who was about 10 or 15 years older than her. For a while, it didn't seemed to interest me much, but once it referred back to a few months earlier and showed the explosions, disloyalty, unfair judgements and love, I was satisfied. By the end, everyone's hearts were beating steadily, some I think were sobbing beneath their embarrassed palms. Once the woman declared her divorce with her ill-fated husband (during the movie it had explained the unfair accident that lead him to lose his money, career and legs), she was leaving through the door when the man wheeled himself to the drawer and pulled out a gun.

_I never wanted to do this, Eve. But it looks like fate has not yet cursed you. It cursed me alright! But why not you? I mean, c'mon, you were the one that led your own nephew to the lobby of the George Hotel. You left him there, alone…then it went up in flames._

_You said you'd pick us up! You told me and Travis to wait for you but you never came._

_You still haven't figured it out, have you?_

_Figured out what, David?_

_I told you to go there to die, Eve! You and your bloody son! That's right, I knew all about it. You had an affair with my associate and he bore you a son. By then you were fed up with me and you demanded that I be killed._

_It's not like that! He came up with the idea!_

_Sure he did. My own associate, a weak-minded rookie, planned to kill me did he? He can't even plan a damn strategy to enter a rioting shopping mall!_

_Please, David. Just put the gun down. I came back to you, didn't I? I never wanted you to die, just to leave me alone._

_Maybe. But you stole my legs from me, didn't you! Didn't you!_

_Please…_

_Me and your own sister decided to murder you ever since you cheated on me and stole my money! Didn't know that, did you? Travis blew up because he should never have been born. Unfortunately, he wasn't the target though - you were! But you just had to disobey me didn't you?_

He pulled the trigger.

"Some film." Emmett grunted. He was clearly annoyed, as was Alice.

"You didn't like it?" I asked, baffled by their disappointment. Emmett was the one that chose it.

"I'm not sure. The blonde had it coming, but apart from that, I'd say tough luck on the director." Jacob nudged dad in approval.

"So overall, nobody enjoyed it?"

"Failure." They all chanted, even Dice.

So that was it - I'd wasted two hours watching a film that bored my guests. Perfect indeed.

"It wasn't supposed to be _that _bad." Said Rosalie, lifting my spirits. Otherwise causing others to laugh, assuming it sarcasm. "Don't laugh at me. We all thought it would impress us, the reviews were adequate."

"Oh please, they're humans, what'd you expect?" Emmett glowered. Me and mum quickly pivoted to check whether anyone was listening in - dad shook his head.

"Emmett, don't. Just be grateful that Renesmee liked it." Jasper turned to me, smiling. I smiled in return, despite being aware of their disbelieving looks.

When we arrived at our parking spots, Jacob and his pack crowded around me. "Getting in or what?"

Seth was there, too. But something was different about him. Leah bit her lip. "We might…get a cab." She murmured, eyeing Seth. I examined his expression - it was impatient, wary and he showed a few signs of fatigue. On the contrary, his expression wasn't the only priority; his cheeks were dull as wilted barley, unlike his usual shade of russet brown. I could also hear the swashing of his stomach acid, his groaning chest and quiet moans of agony.

"I think - I think I'm gonna -"

My instincts warned me to recoil from him, although I doubted my instincts would tell me that. In the meantime, Leah flung her arm around his neck and pushed him forward, in the opposite direction, as he regurgitated a heavy liquid that smelt like rotten raw flesh.

"Get in with Carlisle. He'll talk Seth through all the avoidance points." I ran to his car's backseat door, holding it open for Leah and her brother to access.

"Thanks." She scurried along with Seth, still arched to vomit. Carlisle was beside him at once. He managed to supply a first aid box in the boot of his car, as he brought it beside his patient, it's contents poured out onto Leah's hands. "Give him some space and a bucket. Open the window and breathe in through your mouth and out through your nose, as we drive." Carlisle sighed.

I watched as he held the box at the ready, gesturing Leah to seat down first, then Seth. "Esme, start the engine and take the long route; he'll need some fresh air." His wife did as she was told, determined yet concerned.

"It won't be too short or too long for you, don't worry." She ushered him to keep his head down.

"Well then. We know what brought that one, don't we?" Dice appeared behind me, his forehead creased with laughter.

"The more the meat," Jacob chortled with him as they chorused the last part of the sentence. "the bigger the blues."

I rolled my eyes. Were they friends now?

We got in my car, ignoring the strained panting of Seth and the joking whispers of Emmett. Mum and dad, however, had already left. They might have been disappearing off to the cottage for some alone time - I couldn't think of any other explanation.

"Of course it was the raw meat, you don't think the animals spiked the river did you?" I waved goodbye to Leah, her eyes frantically elsewhere.

"Nah. Edward would have said something." Dice joined in again.

Jacob sped down the muddy track to the house, we'd missed the rain. The night was a deep set purple, a scarlet mist hovered like a flood of clouds.

"Strange. It seems like we've missed a whole season." I pecked Jacob's cheek, before gliding up the steps after Dice. We turned to view the sudden change in landscape; it was unfamiliar.

_3. Uncontrollable_

"Well then, I'll hang around with you guys for a while, eh?" I sniffed, the condensed air particles settled on my weak, human skin. Nobody answered for a fifth of a minute, silence stilled the atmosphere.

"Whoa, you're colder than ever, Nessie." Jacob smoothed his index finger down my arm. "Did you talk to Carlisle about your aching?"

I flew through my memories, remembering that I hadn't - which made me even more intense. "Maybe you could sleep here tonight?" I changed the subject, noticing the urging pair of faces by my side. I ignored them and skipped ahead through the door and up the stairs. There was no sign of Alice or Jasper yet.

We were in my room: Jacob's eyes burned with worry as he leant against my wall. Dice, however, was content with marvelling his new surroundings.

"You can sleep here, Jacob." My eyes flashed to him erotically, still not arousing him from his statuesque position. "And you, looking at the state you're in now, I recommend my sleeping bag." I raised on my toes, failing to retrieve the navy blue cylinder that extended along the top surface of my closet. Jacob appeared behind me, firming his hands around my waist to haul me up. "Thanks." I lay the sleeping bag out on the left side of the door, therefore Jacob wouldn't trip over Dice's body in the night. Once done, I waved them goodnight and sprinted into the forest, heading for the cottage.

"Isn't like her to be so quiet." I heard a murmur in the background.

"Yeah. Or she might just be tired, Jake. You can't tell with vampires." Dice's low voice replied.

"Half vampire." Jacob corrected, I heard him sigh - or it might have been a long draw breath (it's impossible to tell with Jacob).

I could swear it was midnight. The sky above hung like a raven over it's prey. I heaved myself out of bed, treading blindly on the noisy pebbles below. I couldn't understand what I was doing. What was I doing? I was positive that this was not a dream, how could it be? Everything I touched...felt....it was all real. Mum and dad must have been elsewhere at the time. I pushed the front door open - it's creak bellowed. No one was asking. No one was stopping me. No one was near. I lifted a finger to my forehead, surprised at how it didn't ache any longer. I was aware that it was past my bed time, but I continued. There was something new, exhilarating about this moment. I ended up leaping over the river and racing to my Camaro. Although, somehow, I didn't feel conscious. But I was _aware_. With that, I perched myself comfortably in the driver's seat, revving the engine to life with the kick of my granite hard feet. I could drive? My mind did not possess such knowledge but my body knew very well what it was doing. Before pressing the pedal and changing gear, I faintly heard the snap of a twig from the west; perhaps someone was watching me? Something doubted the fact, I forgot it in an instant. I was on the M36B, the car was beyond my perception of average speed. It shot around bends like a bullet at 150mph - it might have been that fast, but something prevented me from checking the speedometer. My adrenaline was pulsing through my blood. I felt uncontrollable. I was uncontrollable. I felt invincible. Was I invincible? My mind wasn't exactly sure of my actions. I _knew _something was wrong. In all of a sudden, my traumatized and fatigued eyes were closing and my senses somehow non-existent. My hands slipped numbly off the driving wheel. The car drifted left. Pins and needles swarmed my hands, my feet and face felt like bristles. I felt asleep. I was asleep.

I didn't breathe. I couldn't.

"Come with me." The angel said. His voice was lighter than the ring of bells, softer than the purest pearls, gentler than the finest silk. "Come with me." He repeated. An angel, I was sure. I was weightless, balancing on a thin layer of bone white mist. Everywhere around me was still, frozen (I couldn't describe the white nothingness). But I wasn't blinded by _this _light. The angel offered their pale, bloodless hand. There were no veins, wrinkles or spots. They're innocent and inviting face was pale as a diamond jewel, almost transparent. I felt buried in some kind of spectacular mist that coveted me in all joyous memories, some which I'd forgotten over years. My hand shivered for a moment at the sudden flashbacks, then I raised it to grip the angel's hand. He then frowned, his blue liquid eyes widened as if he we experiencing an epiphany. "Go back." What was this? An angel was refusing me? "Go back." He said again. Meanwhile, as my vision started to blur, a painful soreness rippled through my body. Something was bearing heavy weight on my chest - I was suffocating.

"Let me breathe." I gulped the air. "Let me breathe!"

"Renesmee? Renesmee? Breathe in for me, please. I need to get you out." A familiar voice echoed, somehow sounding close. My lungs wouldn't inflate, I gaped to encourage more air but I felt no breeze in my throat. My eyes rolled aimlessly. Blood gushed to my brain, dizziness swept through my mind, paralysing me. I was upside down, I think. It was too hard to think when all the fluids in your body felt washed out. Maybe they were. I wanted to sleep.

"Don't leave me, Renesmee." Who was that? I sipped the air through my parted lips. I wanted to reply but it was too painful to breathe.

Then came the thud. "Nessie? Nessie!" Another voice slammed against my ear drums, more hysterical than the other. It was familiar, too. A fire wrapped around my arm, causing spasms of shock. I needed to breathe. I needed to -

"Don't worry, we'll get you out. Do something, now!"

"I - I can't. If I do, there's a possibility I might rip her stomach open. Do you honestly want that to happen?"

"Isn't there another way?"

The voice did not reply. I shifted my head to the voices, nevertheless, I couldn't see _anything _as I squinted. My ears adjusted a little, I focused on what was being said.

"She moved."

"I know."

"Nessie? Nessie, we need you to influx. If you don't -" The voice stopped again, I heard the nod of heads. A small wave of air travelled towards me, if I could feel my chest, then it would have irritated me.

"Wait..." The wave was no more.

"What if I push it too hard? She might be more of a mess."

A sigh. "Just...." A sniff. "Be as gentle as you can."

A second passed as the object weighed down more on my stomach. "Brace yourself Renesmee. This might hurt." Did they even know if I was conscious? Who were these strangers?

Suddenly, the object rattled, the overwhelming vibrations churned my insides. I at once felt sick as my stomach felt light again. A beacon of light filtered through my eyelids, I heard the shatter of glass and mash of metal. Another thud shook the floor. The weight that had consumed my air supply was gone, giving new hope. Or so it seemed - I tried to gather the strength in my arms to heave myself up, I rose a few inches. Yet I still couldn't breathe. How many times had I breathed in and out, trying to activate my lungs? My hand crawled to my stomach, my lungs would not move. I panicked. I wanted to shout out to the voices and beg them to relieve me. Meanwhile a rush of stinging pain fluttered through my mid-body and travelled down to my legs. Why wouldn't the voices do something? I needed help! It hurt too much. I listened more carefully, but heard nothing. Was there something wrong with my senses or did the voices not care? Where my hand lay, a wet substance poured, trickling down to my thighs. My heart would have been loud and fast at this moment, but I could only hear the steady da-dum that was decreasing in pace ever so quickly.

Personally, I'd never thought about death. What would it feel like? Would it be as easy as closing your eyes and waking up to heaven's light? Or maybe I'd already been to heaven but had been declined entry because of what I am.

I managed to open my eyes wider, a shadow blocked the sunlight. So this was it? My nauseous eyes were unable to sight the last beacon of aurora? My nose unable to smell the individual flavours of the dust motes that orbited me? My tongue unable to gasp the delicious air? This would be the end? A few sounds bellowed - I was unable to identify the words and who they belonged to. I sipped one last small breath, still feeling no movement in my chest, only the damp stream that formed a puddle of my dying blood cells.

"I...can't..." My sight faded automatically, as if preparing to sleep. I wouldn't survive. No air means no pumping of the heart. No oxygen. Blackness filled my mind, a faint whisper and chiding sounded from over me. I didn't react. I relaxed my muscles. I only focused on the vague memories of my short and untimely lifespan.

"Nessie, don't leave us....please....no!" The voices ceased once again. I supposed that they had awaited this episode since arriving at the scene. Well now they should be satisfied.

"Just do it!"

"In the centre, not too light."

"If you don't do this now she won't have a future, and it's fading pretty fast."

"Okay, okay. Like this?"

"Out of the way, I'll do it."

"Be careful with her Emmett."

A large, rock solid hand jabbed my breastbone with immense pressure. Had it shattered? I couldn't feel any pain, that was for sure. I needed to know. Yet somehow, I couldn't find the voice to speak to these voices. Or rather, I couldn't find the _breath _to speak to them.

"I can't make out a heartbeat. Can you hear one? Carlisle, we need your help now."

Silence except the panting of unease, nearby.

"Carlisle!"

Someone replied, close now. "Give me room Bella. If only I had had time to plan my actions before this happened…" A person further away snorted.

A lighter force traced my breast, then pausing on the exact mark of my heart beneath. Something clamped down on my arms, I quivered a little with the icy temperature. Suddenly the hand thrust itself like a tonne of bricks, onto the area. However, it seemed to be more delicate this time - lighter perhaps. I felt a slight sting of pain, before hearing the one sound I thought I'd never hear again.

_Da-dum…Da-dum…da-dum..da-dum, da-dum, da-dum._

Rising in pace, my heart thudded loudly. For a moment, a blast of high pitched tune surged through my ears, and I began to sense the blood flow in my chest. Yes! I was sure that my senses had returned to me.

"Jake." I managed to cough out the words, my throat surprisingly parched.

"Just sleep Renesmee. Don't worry, we're all here." A stone hand lowered my head back from it's upright position. My arms lay limp again, my eyes full and adjusting, acknowledging the figure that released my arms - Jaz. Oddly enough, I wasn't in the car anymore. I was home, on the floor in front of the couch, resting on a thin but comfortable mattress. I had to admit, I _did _feel tired (the soft floor beneath me urged the thought).

"Baby, sleep for now. I'll speak to you later." Jacob's voice murmured from behind me, his palms of fire replacing Jasper's on my head. Reluctantly, I closed my eyelids and smiled, caressing Jacob's subtle arms. I think it was Jacob, unless the rest of the pack had joined us.

"I'd prefer it if you didn't address my daughter as a baby." Dad's voice scolded softly.

"I know, I know. I suppose the word has kind of grown on me since Sam started to nickname Emily."

I lurched forward, examining the flexing of my back. So I was stronger now?

"Stay down please Renesmee. We don't know if your chest has healed yet. Your movements could put a strain on the stitches." Carlisle nodded to Jacob, as hot hands slid me back. I glimpsed at my stomach; my pyjama top had been unbuttoned five holes from the bottom, revealing a one by one inch purple scar with a blue outline, like a bruise. The sight looked like patchwork, unreal almost. But at least the blood was gone. At least it was dry. I shifted my weight onto my outstretched hands, startled.

"Careful Nessie." Jacob pleaded, gently battling against the weight maintaining my posture.

"But how - I thought - no - how could it be?"

"It's nothing fatal, love." Mum leaned forward to stroke my cheek.

"Think of it as a small cut on a strong body." Dad assured. "Besides, it _will _heal by this evening. Won't it Carlisle?"

"Yes, of course. As long as you keep walking to a minimum." I glared at my grandfather, wondering whether he might have understated or exaggerated.

"It's true." Dad added.

So, the blood pouring from my stomach wasn't a hallucination? It was indeed real. _Real_. I considered that for a second - that night, what was real? Was I actually capable of arousing myself from mid-sleep, driving without lessons or a license, and drifting to sleep at the wheel so easily. No. There had be some other explanation.

"You're lucky Jasper noticed you driving away on your own, last night. If it wasn't for him, you might be dead." Alice glanced at her mate enviously, whilst everyone else shuddered with the last word.

"Now, get some sleep. We'll feed you breakfast later." Dad was getting impatient, as his eyes seemed to be elsewhere.

"Dinner more like. By the time _she _wakes up, the dogs will be howling." Emmett chuckled from a few metres away.

"Wait." I was baffled by the matter of time - was it morning already?

"Yes. It took some sincere work to get you back to your current condition." Dad answered.

And with a quiet 'Oh' I receded to my well needed sleep. Despite the curious circumstances which I eagerly wished to ask more questions about, everything was already just as silent as before. Jacob laid a cushion under my head, before I felt the swift breeze of being escorted upstairs to my bed.

Icy lips touched my forehead. My ache was gone then? Strange.

"Sleep well, dearest." Rosalie's musical voice echoed as she left the room.

Cool light slipped through the gap of the half opened door. The room was dark, the curtains closed and my mind was thick with questions. Hesitantly, I rose from bed and for a minute, I stood, creating an image of all the previous events. Useless. Most of my memories were lost, looming in the shadows with no curtains to draw. My nostrils flared. A juicy, meaty fragrance danced on the air; my stomach churned. How long had I not eaten or drunk?

I rummaged through my closet to find something decent to wear. Satisfied with my low neck lined, mini-length dress, the colour of ripe corn (I needed something casual). I then combed my hair into a semi bun, although several streaks fell down my cheeks. Rushing to the door on my toes, I stopped all of a sudden. My stomach twisted into knots with stinging bullets, striking my lower abdomen like hazardous chemicals. It hurt _so _much. Nothing had changed from the one memory I still possessed, from last night.

My hand stroked the place of the healing scar. I'd forgotten about it completely. Breathing calmly out through my lips, I composed myself, also practising a wry grin for my awaiting audience. I checked the alarm clock: quarter past 2pm. _Be brave, ignore the pain. They won't notice. It will heal soon._

"You're early." Rosalie broke my silent entrance into the room. "Alice said you would sleep seven minutes more." She spared a quick glance at me, the dress and my hair, then resumed to separating the sizzling strips of bacon in the pan. I leant against the wall and sighed. I would have lurched forward and moaned, but I couldn't risk a delicious portion of food. I didn't want to go to bed. I had to _pretend _I felt normal (however you described a half-vampire feeling no pain and having no expectations of the day, that is). And my head - well, I suppose the sensation was only a side effect to the human headache.

"Where's mum?" I continued the there's-nothing-to-do charade, as I examined my fingernails and brushed away at my ringlets.

"Don't know. Don't care. As long as you're alright." Emmett strode in and leapt onto the couch, stretched across it with no space left. He smiled widely at me, but his eyes were sincere.

"You are _alright _aren't you?" Rosalie served a couple of bacon strips with some baked beans, onto a plate and placed the meal and a glass of water on the bar counter. I rushed to the appetising smell and dug in. Wait. Had she said something?

"Renesmee?"

"Oh - yeah, of course I am Rose." It was true - physically. Mentally? I desperately needed someone to interpret my night's experience. With each passing minute my questions persisted.

Emmett grasped Rosalie's shoulder. "Time to go."

"_Finally_. I've been dying to drink." At once, she set the options for the dishwasher, left it open for me, and wiped the counter surface clean. "We'll be hunting for an hour or so, Renesmee. The others will turn up in a few minutes."

Emmett led her outside, walking slower so I could see a waving hand, not a distorted blur. I blinked, they were gone.

I checked the clock above the television: almost half past 2. Where were they?

Slamming my elbow down on the counter, I shoved my empty plate and glass into the dishwasher, not caring about separating them. I sighed. Just then, I burst out a choked gasp as the horrors of last night flooded my head. I cringed as if I had suddenly heard a disturbing screech.

Tapping my fingers to master a rhythm, I alerted my ears to the pounding feet upon the floor. Before I knew what I was doing, I had brought myself to the door. "Mum, dad!" I glided down the steps towards the leading pair. Only to be caught in midair, by Jacob's eager hands. He swooped me around him 360 degrees, my feet getting limper and limper without the assuring surface beneath them.

"I'm a bit dizzy now Jake." I wasn't lying, I felt a bit dazed by the wind's force on my face as he'd swung me so hastily. Jasper and Alice emerged from behind my cheerful parents, Carlisle and Esme following, forming a speculation row.

"Give it a rest now, Jacob." Alice chirped accordingly.

"How are you Renesmee?" Jasper interrogated.

"I reckon I'm in good enough shape. I owe Carlisle and you a great deal." I noticed my grandfather's triumphant expression.

"We're glad to hear it."

"Hey Nessie! You're feeling better, thank goodness." Leah, agile but not quite as graceful as mum, skipped to my side from the driveway. Seth and Dice accompanied her, happy too, I assumed.

"You're well?" I asked Seth. His smell was a fraction more usual.

"Good enough." He shrugged, his face solemn and staring at the ground.

"How's the wound?" Dice elbowed Seth before his attention directed to me.

"Good. As I said to Jasper, I have a lot to repay." I gestured to my family's anxious faces.

"No need." Jasper assured. "Let us allow you to be grateful, which is the best gift we could receive."

"You have a lot of questions, Nessie?" Dad stood forward, in arms with mum. How could he have read _them_? From my perspective, they were hidden, the light of being summoned was scarce for the time being.

"Um," What should I begin with? "I have a question for Jasper, first of all." I turned to face his intrigued stare. "How…" This was my chance; my biggest need-to-know fact would be answered! "How did I get this scar?" Damn it. Too much pressure, too little thought. This wasn't what I wanted to ask him. Nevertheless, I would be rid of one persisting question.

The air was still, his face was thoughtful. Finally he spoke. "When I removed the wind shield from above your stomach, I accidentally caused a bleed. I didn't know, you see. I didn't know that the shield was wedged into you, lifting it so fast I…" He sighed, his face shameful. "I ripped your wound further open. There was blood…" He paused again, his hand over his face, eyes closed and expression deep in regret. Was it really that bad? Alice rubbed his shoulder. "It's okay Jasper. What you did was right." This worked, as he lifted his gaze to me, once again. However, he appeared even more remorseful. "Blood everywhere…I'm sorry Renesmee. I didn't help you. I had to stay away."

"Don't worry Jasper, I forgive you. It wasn't your fault." It was true. He did what was best, even if he gave up after that. He saved me: he helped me breathe.

_4. Blasphemy _

"I can't imagine it. What did it feel like?" Dice murmured.

"Difficult." I inhaled.

"Difficult? That's a feeling is it? C'mon Nessie, was it painful or what?"

"What do you think? Of course it was! I - I don't want to be plunged into some flashback existence where every thought is of death!" I cussed the last word, lunging away from his hand on my shoulder. We were a mile away from the house, figures in the approaching duvet of nightfall. Jacob on the other hand, was treating himself to sausages and mash with Seth and Leah, back home.

"Strong words." He joined me, my breathing concentrating the moist air.

"Well," Why didn't he take me seriously? "when you discuss something that you know is going to haunt you for the rest of your life, you need to know how to explain such a dark, grim episode." I shook my head, shivering. Dice ambled forward to face me, his copper brown eyes full of concern. "You okay, Nessie?" His hands traced my arms, his impending temperature electrifying my veins. "You're cold as ice, you know that?"

"Yeah, well I _am _a half vampire."

"No. You're like, how do I describe it? There's no heat whatsoever in your blood, I feel only coldness." He quivered as he rebounded his hands and froze.

"Dice, it's probably just the fact that _you _are freezing in this remarkable summer weather, not me." I attempted a pathetic smile of amusement.

"You think this is funny? When something's wrong with you?" He was serious for one thing, misleading for another.

"Slow down the hysterics, Dice. Look, my kind of warmth is unfamiliar to you. My DNA and yours are completely different; you're hot to the touch, I'm a bit of both. It's like a mood swing. I drop and rise all the time." I pleaded with him for understanding - but it only made matters worse.

"Don't talk me to me like I'm some child, Nessie. In case you haven't noticed, I've _got_ a brain." He kicked a chestnut tree, creating a low ripping sound as some of the roots lost grip in the soil. He _was _strong.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I felt offended. Was this Daison James? Did he really think that he had more common sense than us (as in me and the pack)?

"Ness -" He locked his hand on my shoulder. It hurt at first. "I got carried away, I'm sorry. It's just -" Go on. Enough with the pauses. "I know what I feel. And it's not like I don't know your genetics already."

I chuckled lightly. "I thought you were gonna phase for a moment there, with the sign of dominating anger. I've seen it before in Jacob, but you scared me, Dice." I took his hand from my shoulder and held it by my side. "Perhaps you misunderstood. No worry though, Jacob's been consumed by the werewolf tantrums before." I laughed a little louder. I _was_ addressing him like some child. Would he notice and break? Unfortunately, it was so - his hand slipped from mine and his beautiful face became creased with anger, for the second time. Was he always this discomposed?

"You're just like Jacob." And with that, he burst: palms firmly embedded within the sheath of the soil surrounding a young, subalpine fir tree, he pressed down. Collapsing onto his knees with the depth his hands had reached, he rose without much effort. Enclosed in his strong-as-steel arms, was the nest of roots, towering trunk and green turrets. In that same second, he plunged the plant into the neighbouring foundation of a similar tree. A loud crashing sound ripped through my ears as the scene changed. The soil, dotted with twisted and torn roots, exploded into celestial motes that hovered for a further few milliseconds, before dropping to the mossy floor. The remaining fraction of the robust trunk split in two, hundreds of bark insects fleeing from their destroyed habitat, many of which crawled onto the preserved structure of the green turrets.

Dice stood, overcome with intense emotion, was panting uneasily and gleaming with sweat - the pungent smell of canine was intoxicating (although he hadn't phased, I knew he was about to erupt). He staggered towards me, stuttering a few unidentifiable words.

"I'm -" What was I to say? Perhaps like Leah and Jacob, he had an enhanced ability of strength. Should I ask him? I continued to stutter through my bared teeth, unaware that I was crouching, ready to pounce. Nonetheless, I didn't rise, I wasn't sure of what he might do. My trust in him was fading…I could feel it.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know. The way I acted…if I had just known."

"I'm the one who should be sorry. Don't trouble yourself, Nessie." His heartbeat pounded again and again, I couldn't stand it. I rebounded, still crouched. A fire swarmed in my mind, consuming my thoughts of pity and peacemaking. No! I wouldn't let my inner _monster _get the better of me. But how would it retract from my system? Henceforth I was too weak with kindness that I couldn't condemn it back to where it hatched. It would not retract now!

"Nessie, I'm okay now." He offered his hand but I refused to take it.

"You feel okay? Do you, Dice? Are you sure, because you're proving to be slightly unreliable right now." I couldn't control my manner as I spat out these words I had no say to.

He halted and drew his hand away, beaten. "You're glad I didn't phase." His tone was now bitter, fighting mine. Ha! As if this mongrel could defeat my ego. "Don't give me that - you're no match for my kind. Do you really think that I'm going to give in? I _do _have brains. Not only that, but teeth." I sneered and launched at him, my teeth begging forth to curl around his shoulder and retrieve the contents, as I fixed his chest to the ground with my stone hands.

"Renesmee! Let go!" Dice screamed in my ear. I leant forward more, a couple of inches from his throat. The blood gushed beneath the thin layer of dark skin that paled it's appealing rouge colour, I could imagine the sweetness on my tongue. With that thought, his arms locked around mine, shaking as they forced my grip to alter.

"Get off of me!" I yelped as he squeezed harder.

"I'm sorry to do this, Nessie. You had it coming." My hands twitched in shock on his chest, as chestnut fur enveloped his skin and spread all over his body. The stink was terrible. I would have repelled although my mind urged me on. I couldn't stop. "I can't stop!" My lips gently brushed his glossy fur as I managed to incline forth, yelping as my arms felt as if they'd break. I couldn't help myself…the thirst…how long had it been? Not too long. This was not thirst…well, it was, but that was not the whole reason…something else whispered to me, encouraging me.

My tongue tipped the lining of my teeth, eager to lick the fragrant flesh, however densely hidden. Just a lick of the flesh, that was all it asked of me. So I obeyed.

With as much force I could summon from my body, I brought down my flat palm and jolted Dice's abdomen as hard as I could. He let out a loud cry. I exerted more and more energy with that palm, the pressure of his arms on mine were hastily weakening. I proceeded with one last blow - so compressed did I push, that a faint crack sounded as it caused his rib cage to tremble and break, I guessed.

Dice wailed all of a sudden, he retracted, his arms unwinding from around my marble structure and sliding down to my wrists, then dropping to his side. He howled in convulsion. He squinted and flinched and whimpered my name (his pathetic begging for me to stop). As he did this, the fur unveiled his bruised and battered chest. I couldn't feel any pity, it wasn't present - nor could it be summoned. _I must hurry if I am to be in one piece - by the time he heals, he'll be infuriated_…was _I _thinking this? I could, only for a moment, feel warm with sensitivity. It dug into my mind, accusations of what I'd done. They wouldn't go away! Yet I felt no loss in the urge to kill him; he will survive without the venom which I never inherited, but he is able to die without blood. If only I paralysed him for a few minutes more, that is.

_Go away! Go away stupid thoughts! It's not my fault! _

With that, I realised his breathing was beating at a faster pace, his health-renewing genes helped his eyes to flutter and eventually open, gazing in dread and shame at me - _I have no time!_ And so, I pressed my lips to his throat and my canines inserted into his neck. His skin was a little hard at first, but after clenching my jaw as hard as iron, my teeth ripped open the raw flesh. I'd succeeded. The blood, I had to admit, was rather musty at first, but I soon learned to accept it.

It had been two minutes or so, until Dice unexpectedly clobbered my hip with his fist. It seemed that I had been so lost in the fusion of my instincts, I had been blinded to everything around me. I rolled over, smoothing my hand along my hipbone, a searing pain unravelling.

Dice gripped a tree to help himself up, wincing as he lightly touched the icy wound on his throat. "What do you think you're doing!" His eyes looked black, although they weren't. His face was solemn, astounded, uneasy, concerned, but above all frightened.

I noticed then that blood had trickled from my lower lip onto my chin. _His _blood. I gasped quietly. Meeting his gaze, I imagined my appearance through his eyes: a fierce, wild-minded creature. Disturbing crimson eyes that haunted you, curious for one, overcome with bloodlust for another. Her usual scarlet cheeks were now flushed with a somewhat creamed texture. So brilliant yet so daunting that there was now no colour except the slight pink blotches of blood vessels. She was a _monster_. She was no longer _humanly_.

It attacked me then. _What have I done? I'm a monster. He must think me that. What will he do?_…I stammered to my feet, quavering with surprise, fear, and mostly the reality that I'd done something wrong. I reached out for Dice, doubting my own consciousness, as if I'd just awoken from a dream where this predicament had already occurred.

"Dice…forgive me…please."

But he shook his head, tears brimming his eyes. "No. You're not the girl I knew before. You've changed."

With one last gentle examination of the bite mark on his neck, he turned the other way and sprinted into the forest.

I couldn't understand it. Why me? Why had I done that? I didn't mean to - or rather, I didn't want to.

"I'm sorry." I said to myself in a quiet tone. I fell to my knees, a lump in my throat. "I'm sorry!" I shrieked out, breaking into a loud cry where the lump surfaced.

I wept for hours to come. Rain spat down on me in scorn.

I had settled down on the turf, a black night surrounding me. I'd huddled into a ball where my skin had goosebumps swarming it's white complexion. I sniffed away my tears and lay my head back, exposing my face, sapped of moisture from the scolding coldness. I would have followed Dice, but those that awaited my return would be thwarted by my actions, so I thought it best to stay put. If they came searching for me I had two options. First of all, I could plead my innocence, clawing to the ground without my sanity. They would, after all, forgive their own family member. But I needed to adopt their sympathy if I were to be forgiven so easily. Otherwise, I could dispatch from Forks for a while; give them time to heed Dice's words and consider possibilities. Besides, my previous actions had been blasphemy to my order of life. Never had my parents allowed me to taste human blood, nor would they joke about the issue in my presence. It was the worst possible thing I could have done.

And then there's Dice.

I wondered what he had said once he reached the house. How would my family have reacted? What of Jacob's opinion? Had he lost trust in me now? Was I to be an outcast, a creature to be feared? Surely my parents would understand; on the other hand, I doubted the others would see my side in this. Would Jasper and Emmett confiscate my car, even if they had restored it after the accident? So many questions clouded my mind, it was unbearable. Unfortunately, each answer I confirmed was unjust and in awe. I created an image where the pack had phased to their wolf forms and were hunting me, along with my family. Their behaviour was cautious yet showing vigour towards the idea being the first to find me. However, what bothered me was Jacob's reaction - this would affect him the most. I wish I had inherited my father's gift of mind-reading so that I could listen to his thoughts right now. Nevertheless, I knew he would be ashamed of me…of what I'd done.

I decided to sleep a few more minutes, since I had not yet heard any sound except the chirping of birds. During this nap, my memories mocked and cursed me. Haplessness shrouded hope. Fear abandoned forgiveness. I convulsed and lurched forward, about to vomit - as fast as I could, I concealed my lips with my hand, wheezing through my nose. Instantly I repelled at the stench on my fingertips; a tangy odour stung my flaring nostrils. What a stink! It must have been Dice's fur, not that I was remotely bothered by it earlier. I drew my hand away and snorted, rising to my feet.

It all happened very instantaneously then.

A symphony of tremors in the distance.

Swift figures shouted to me. Three voices. Like the chiming of a bell was the first; the second was tender and gracious; the final was benign and loving - the voice I'd prayed to hear again! At that moment, I didn't care for who would find and report me first; I just needed to be in the broiling, reassuring arms of my Jacob.

I ambled forward a few paces. From within the forest darted Jasper, relieved but not smiling. Shortly after came Alice; swift and harmonious, she smiled benevolently. And lastly came my Jacob, distraught by my debut, but appeased by my being here.

"Jacob!" I rushed into his outstretched arms, his heart beating louder than ever. "I thought you'd be afraid of me after what I'd done." That fact was unanswered yet - why hadn't he phased before approaching me? Had Dice even told him yet or had Jacob come to search for me out of mere worry? Wait - had Dice gone home or remained in the shadows of the woodland?

"Nessie, you're alright aren't you?" His brows tensed.

"That depends." I uttered, my hands on his cheeks, sharing the memory. I relaxed, allowing them to flow through us both. His judgment is the only one that counts.

_Jacob's Story: Blasphemy_

Blondie handed me my dog dinner: sausages and mash.

"Mmm, nothing tastes better than some succulent meat." I chuckled with Leah.

"I bet you miss eating human food, eh Rose?"

"Just eat it mongrel, before I shove it down myself." She scowled.

Seth was occupying himself in pacing back and forth down the driveway; said it would take his mind off being sick. Leah, on the other hand, had perched herself next to me on the porch steps, bored as usual.

"Hey Seth, you look a little green down there. You sure it's working?" She joked. I tried to laugh but I had to many chunky meatballs in my mouth, that I only sniffed.

"Stop pissing me off, Leah. Or I'll throw up on you next time." He folded his arms.

"Um, you already did. In Carlisle's car, remember?" I spared a few seconds from stuffing my face.

"Well don't let it happen again." He replied.

Once I'd finished my meal, Leah and Seth offered me a brief hunting trip, but in spite of my needing to do this, I declined. Whilst they were gone, I patiently awaited Nessie's return. She and Dice being together just gave me the creeps; however much he was loyal and fun to be around, I still didn't trust him. Especially with my Nessie. Why did she have to insist on spending time with him? It wasn't like she didn't know him already.

It had been almost an hour, and the night was beginning to close in. Where were they? I eventually gave up and laid inside on the couch for the rest of the silent evening. I nearly fell asleep, no one bothered to have a conversation with me. It seemed that the bloodsuckers were too lost in their own private doings to notice me. Half of them were either outside or upstairs anyway. Fortunately for Nessie, Emmett and Jasper were mending her Camaro in the garage - by the smell of it, they were giving it a paint job as well.

"Jake." Bella hurried down from the upper floor. "You still awake?"

"Yeah. I'm literally gurgling with the hysterics." Oops, not much enthusiasm in that, and this is Bella I'm talking to.

"Good. Where's Renesmee?" Did she get the joke or what?

"Not a clue." I looked directly at her this time, attempting a smile.

"Oh." She answered softly, her mind elsewhere. She remained on the same spot and in the same posture, eyes drifting through the open doorway.

"What is it?" I murmured, a little concerned about her lack of attention.

"Do you smell that?" Bella's eyes were still fixed on the doorway. Then I watched her stride forward slowly, breaking into a run out of the door and down the steps.

What was so intriguing to her? Reluctantly, I forced my self off the couch and glanced at the figure that staggered towards the house. It was Dice. But why was he alone? I was eager to scold him for not escorting Nessie home, she could have fallen into a ditch and broken a leg for all I knew. It was then that the scent that aerated from him caught my attention. I was sure it was blood - a tangy, metallic smell. Definitely blood. But where was Nessie?

"Dice! Where's Nessie? Why didn't you bring her home?" I briskly walked towards him, cussing under my breath. Bella, however, was examining something on his throat. I got closer, about to argue with him face to face, when I saw a vast purple blotch on the upper part of his abdomen. Not only that, there was blood oozing from his throat, trilling down to mask his shoulder in its substance. I glared at him, sceptical of what to think. Had he been mugged in the forest? Had he escaped but left Nessie bleeding to death under a tree? His eyes were glimmering wet, his breath a rhythm of short gasps.

Bella, well composed as usual, darted into the house and back to Dice, sweeping away at the blood with a damp cloth.

"What happened, Dice? What's wrong?" She stared sympathetically at the blood, yet the way she stared was rather impertinent - she'd handle.

Dice didn't reply. Instead, he tried to slow his breathing first.

"What about Nessie? What did you do: leave her in the same condition you're in now?" I prosecuted.

"Please, Jacob." Bella silenced me, raising eyes to Dice's face.

"Tell us then." I grew impatient.

"Nessie, she - she did this to me." He snuffled back a tear.

"What exactly are you implying? That she did _this _to you?" Unbelievable. How much of a liar did he have to become to confirm his innocence?

"Stop the hysterics, Jacob. Can't you see he's struggling?" Bella hushed, sensing my anger.

"But he's lying!" I bellowed.

That's when we both realised the truth. Bella had cleaned the bloody mess on his shoulder and now firmly held the cloth to his neck, where the source of it was. She then drew away the cloth to reveal a flawless pair of deep-set holes, bubbling with surfacing blood. Had Nessie actually done this? Or had they entwined paths with a group of non-vegetarian bloodsuckers? Bella glanced at me in shock as we sighted the now chalky skin that surrounded the marks.

"Bella, I can't breathe. Please, press harder." Dice interrupted our temporary silence. "I know it looks bad and you want answers, but I need to get this looked at." He struggled with the words, gasping for air with each one. "Jake, who's the doctor in this family?"

I continued to stare for a moment, suddenly awoken from my entrancement when Bella nudged me. "Call the others. We need Carlisle, _now_." She helped Dice inside, muttering to herself as she went. "This is worst than yesterday." Her voice faded.

After retrieving Doc from the hospital, I watched in silence at what was being done. Curious of the scent circulating the room, the rest of the bloodsucker family gathered had arrived at their own accord. Some were upstairs collecting medical components; some were outside, anxious to speak to Nessie _if _she came; the Doc, Bella, Edward and Alice, however, were hovering over their patient. Earlier, as Edward was informed of the matter through his senses, he'd been tormenting Dice with a cloud of questions - speaking so fast that they seemed like equations to me. Dice answered again and again with the same few words included: Nessie did it. Soon enough, Edward forced himself to accept it after seeing the countless wounds. He'd slammed his fist against the stair banister, wincing as if it had hurt, then uncurling his hand to stare at his palm thoughtfully.

"It must hurt." I'd called to him, sharing his predictable notions. His eyes met mine for a moment, crying out for answers that could not be answered by any in the household.

"Since you're mind is full of the exact same questions, I'd expect you to have gone looking for her by now." He'd muttered - his mention of _her _droned a little, sparing a quick wince again.

I didn't think as my head had already turned to the door, my feet finding themselves to be striding towards it. I stopped and looked around me. I _could _leave for Nessie now, although I wasn't sure what to do once I'd found her. Or I could remain on the spot like a useless bystander.

And so I find myself alone in the forest.

Gripping the tree and breathing heavily, I rested for a minute to regain my strength. Why did she have to be so far from the house? Of course, stupid as I am, I never asked Dice where to find her. Thus I had planned to confront Nessie in my wolf form. Whether she'd react or not by getting all wound up in her instincts, I wasn't sure, but the theory remained - she's too absorbed in the evil and messed up mind she's inherited from Edward. Stupid bloodsucker genes. Once again, I continued to pursue the odorous path. It seemed to be heading towards the south of the forest where the coast of West Lake is…or maybe east onto Quilete grounds. I couldn't be certain.

Just then, as I slammed on the brakes and howled, hoping to hear the slightest of replies from Nessie, an unexpected rustling noise came from behind me.

I blinked to ensure the clarity of my vision. _Here comes the convict, guilty as can be. Here comes the convict, quick! You'd better flee! _I sang in my head.

"Nessie?" My voice sounded pathetic as I began to phase back to human. No one was about and this made me nervous at first; although the sheer chill of it excited me. I stood my ground.

All of a sudden appeared Alice and Jasper, halting in mid-stride as they laid eyes on me. Oops. Was I in trouble or something?

"You're alright." Jasper nevertheless tensed at the sight of me. But that's plain Jasper for you.

"Yeah. I was just catching up with Seth and Leah. They've gone hunting without me, see." I lied.

"Of course you are Jacob." Alice chided, clearly triumphant of being her clever self.

"So what? I can go find Nessie, calm her down and bring her back. Then we're all happy."

If Jasper could have sighed, he would have at that moment. "We're not here to drag you back home."

"Oh." Bonus points for being more stupid.

"We're here to help you." Alice beamed.

"Oh." I repeated, playing dumb. "So was my future a pile of strawberry jam or…?"

Alice snickered a little; she was probably enjoying the thought. "No, of course not." She straightened up, her expression suddenly serious. "But what I _did _see - like a big blur with colliding colours and faint voices - was that Renesmee wasn't there."

"What? You mean -" I found this tricky to interpret what she was implying. "I _am _hopeless at finding people? 'Cos otherwise I'm glad you guys came."

"Not exactly. Although your retrieval skills could still do with some work." Jasper advanced forward, I snuffled away his pungent stench.

"Not -" I sniffed again. "not any closer please." I stretched out my hands to push him back but he'd already withdrawn.

The couple quite happily explained Alice's vision and the possible consequence if they accompanied me in finding Nessie; apparently they had already caught her scent half a mile back, and her place was currently being predicted.

"A fallen tree. She's beside a shattered fir tree and she's…" Alice's face turned bleak. "She's crying and cold. She's awoken from a sleep and she's thinking…she keeps looking back and forth at her surroundings."

"Confused perhaps?" Jasper wisely contradicted.

"Perhaps…it's hard to tell but I think she's more remorseful than confused."

Jasper's eyes fell. "Dice might've fought back at her and she became unconscious."

"You think she leapt on Dice on purpose? She surely must have known what was happening." I considered what I'd seen as evidence.

"I don't know. Renesmee may just be a little struck by the thought of it all. Her actions however, were completely subjective to what she wanted and I dare say she might have been able to stop but refused to." He replied.

"Dice said she was murderous at the time," Nessie. Murderous. Dice was lucky.

"but he also said that she once pleaded with him, saying she couldn't stop."

"Although I _am _unsure of it since he _did _mention a short stage of unconsciousness whilst hearing it." Jasper rubbed Alice's back as she recovered from her visions.

"Anything new?" I was hopeful.

"Sorry but no. Nothing's changed according to the blurs."

I phased as they lead me the opposite way to my previous trail, certain Nessie and Dice had been on the track they followed towards a stream. Despite this, I relied on their sense of smell and not mine - the unusual summer weather mixed the odorous motes with those of the trees, making it harder to locate the source.


End file.
